Ghosts From Tomorrow
by crystal town
Summary: Mirai Trunks reflects back on his life after defeating the two Androids and Cell, deciding what path he will take in the future. *MY THOUGHT OF THE DAY:* Rain is Wet. Not dry. WET


Disclaimer: RAH! I don't own Dragonball Z, I also don't own the song from Bleu, Somebody else. But if you do know anywhere I buy buy either of these I'll be interested to know!  
  
A/N: Ok this is the first kind of Angsty fic I've ever wrote but I wouldn't say it's that bad. (Usually I like to write with a more humorous type of environment if you see my other fic.) It's about Mirai Trunks and deals with his life, after he's defeated the Androids. He may decide to go back in time! (Gasp!) Actually this is kinda a one shot since I've just been in a kinda depressing mood lately and felt like writing something like this. Yup yup.  
  
  
  
What if I was alright?  
  
What if I wasn't wound so tight?  
  
What if I had the balls to be bad?  
  
Would you still look at me like that?  
  
Would you be mad that I had held the old me back?  
  
  
  
Looking down at the rumble where a proud city once stood I feel myself shudder and look away with disgust. Even though I know the worst parts over there is so much more to be done here.  
  
Ever since I destroyed the androids, then Cell a few years on it's been like my life is no longer worth living.  
  
The damage has been done. Memories stripped away from us. To many lives lost.  
  
What's the point? People are too scared to come out of their homes now. It's like they don't even want to start anew.  
  
I'm starting to wonder why I was so desperate to kill them I the first place.  
  
It's not like I have nothing to look forward to. I have no friends, with the androids to thank for that. As a baby my father was taken away from me, being seen as the biggest threat to them he was killed first.  
  
  
  
Why can't I be somebody else?  
  
Somebody who isn't too cool to believe it's okay to be just me  
  
  
  
I never knew him. That is, up until a few years ago. I have to say, it's not what I had expected.  
  
From the way Mother and Gohan had told me about him I'd expected him to be a little arrogant sure. Instead a got a self-righteous pig who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. This was where my inheritance had come from? What a joke.  
  
A few years later returning I knew I had to prove myself worthy to him. All my efforts failed. It was not until after I died he started showing any sort of emotion.  
  
After my fathers death it was Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, who died next under the wrath of these killing machines. I never did know them so it never really seemed important to me.  
  
Just a few more people gone.  
  
My mum would tell me stories about them and the adventures they'd have. Ofcorce, then she'd get all teary eyed over wanting to go back to the old days.  
  
Gohan. My Sensei and bestest friend in the whole world. He went into his final battle alone. He knew he wouldn't make it. At the time I didn't understand. He was just being stubborn and thought since I was just a little kid I couldn't do jack shit.  
  
As I grew up I saw how he was only doing it to protect me and knew, hoped, that one day I could surpass them in strength. Maybe he thought me seeing him gone could bring me to new levels.  
  
Whatever it was I hated him for it.  
  
He had left me alone in the world. The only one left. If I died my last thought couldn't be "Oh well, I'm gone, maybe the next kid will do a bit better than I have." It didn't work like that with me.  
  
Every day I would train wanting to get stronger. Eventually I realised it would never happen.  
  
Not in this timeline anyway.  
  
It was my mother's idea to build and travel back to the past in the time machine.  
  
Naturally I thought it was a stupid idea at first, Travel back and get help from a bunch of people that had already died in my own time!  
  
  
  
Maybe I was too much  
  
Maybe I'll take it down a notch  
  
Maybe I'll have the guts to go mad  
  
Maybe I'll mess me up real bad  
  
Maybe I'll make you wish you had the old me back  
  
  
  
As the days went on it got clearer and clearer this was my only option.  
  
It was one of the things I had always admired my mother for. Even when worst got to worst she never gave up hope. Like a candle that wouldn't be blown out. Even down to the last centimetre of wax she would still be going strong.  
  
I remember the words she had said to me before she died, "Trunks.. There is nothing left for you here. You know that." I nodded softy. "Go back to the past. To your friends! Go in the time machine. Please. You deserve it."  
  
That was just under a few weeks ago.  
  
It's not fair! Why'd she have to go? I never even saw it coming. She didn't deserve it. After all she'd done for this world. I think back to those last words. Go back to the past. To your friends! Go in the time machine.  
  
Should I? Could I? What about this world? They don't need me. Do they?  
  
I cry out in frustration. These same questions have been clouding my mind for the past week now.  
  
  
  
Why can't I be somebody else?  
  
Somebody who isn't too cool to believe it's okay to be just me  
  
  
  
There's no reason I should stay. They don't need me. What if it's the wrong thing to do? Why should I always have to do the right thing? I last question brings me back to reality. I mean, why should I?  
  
All my life I've been fighting for this world. I WANT to go back. I deserve it.  
  
With my mind made up I power up and fly off the rocky cliff of which I have been standing, with one destination in mind. The capsule corp. is where I must go now.  
  
I land and run upstairs, packing my valuables and grabbing my sword. I run back downstairs to find the time machine capsule. I throw it at a distance and watch the cloud of dust disappear to reveal a familiar looking object.  
  
This has to be my destiny. I can still remember how to work it thank goodness. I feel myself rushing up at the speed of light with sparkling colours on all sides.  
  
This is it. To my new home.  
  
What if I can't remember who I'm trying to be?  
  
Why can't I be somebody else?  
  
Somebody who isn't too cool to believe it's okay to be just me  
  
Just me...  
  
  
  
END! So. good? Bad? So stupid you don't know why you read it now and hate me for wasting 5 minutes of your life? Whatever! Just review if ya have the time! Thanks! 


End file.
